zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderblight Ganon
Thunderblight Ganon is a boss in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a phantom construct created by Calamity Ganon to corrupt the Divine Beast Vah Naboris and slay the Gerudo Champion Urbosa. After slaying her and imprisoning her spirit to gain power over Vah Naboris it became one of the four Scourges of the Divine Beasts along with its three "siblings" Fireblight Ganon, Waterblight Ganon, and Windblight Ganon who effectively serve as Ganon's bodyguards as he attempts to reincarnate himself upon sensing Link awaken from the Slumber of Restoration, though Link discovers the Divine Beasts had been dormant for a century since the Great Calamity due to Princess Zelda's seal keeping Ganon contained in Hyrule Castle. Now, it serves as the boss of the dungeon that Divine Beast's body had become as it wanders the Gerudo Desert attacking any that come near with Vah Naboris' lightning. Master Kohga and the Yiga Clan effectively support Thunderblight Ganon from the Yiga Clan Hideout even stealing the Thunder Helm to prevent Link from entering Vah Naboris. Characteristics Like its fellow Scourges, Thunderblight Ganon is a twisted mass of solidified Malice augmented by Ancient Sheikah technology. The smallest of the group, its "face" is a black mask with a large, blade-like protrusion on top and a single blue eye. Wild red hair is present behind its mask, with most of it dangling to either side of its "face". Its arms both end in Sheikah weapons that project blades of blue ancient energy; a khopesh for a right hand and a large round Guardian Shield for a left hand. Its lower body is an engine-like mass of Sheikah machinery that enables it to move at high speeds. Battle Thunderblight Ganon is the frailest of the Scourges, but it makes up for it with its blinding speed. Its main attack is to dart towards Link before striking with its blade, guarding against retaliation with its shield. Since the boss usually makes two dashes before coming in for the attack, Link should dodge or parry just as Thunderblight Ganon makes the third dash; doing so successfully will usually give him a chance to retaliate with a Flurry Rush. Daruk's Protection also works effectively if the timing is too difficult, but its limited uses can be problematic. If Thunderblight Ganon begins blocking with its shield, a few attacks can break its energy portions and leave it open to attack; however, the shield regenerates at a decent pace, so fast attacks are the best option. The boss can also throw small masses of green electricity from its sword, which float around the bottom of the arena for a while before dissipating. Link can dodge this attack by strafing the boss at a close to medium distance, but he should be wary of the lingering sparks as they drift back. After losing half of its health, Thunderblight Ganon electrifies its weapons, allowing it to shock Link if they strike him. It exploits this with extended sword combos, so Link must take extra care in dodging all of its slashes before attempting to retaliate. It additionally gains the ability to feint Link if he attempts a Flurry Rush by darting towards him as if he's going to attack, pausing to try and make Link backflip and then attacking with it's shield. It also gains a new attack where it drops several metal spikes into the floor before electrifying them. Link can pick up a spike with the Magnesis Rune and bring it near Thunderblight Ganon; if he strikes the boss while the spike is electrified, the monster will be stunned and left vulnerable for a time. Thunderblight Ganon also starts using a powerful charged laser similar to a Guardian Stalker, which Link can deflect back at it with a well-timed parry. Link can acquire the Rubber armor set and upgrade it to two stars or higher to gain "Unshockable" set bonus which gives Link immunity from all electric attacks save for Vah Naboris' lightning. As with all of the Scourges, Thunderblight Ganon takes extra damage from "Guardian" series weapons, Robbie's Ancient Soldier Gear weaponry, and the Master Sword which takes on its true power state in the presence of the Scourges due to their relation to Ganon himself. Thunderblight Ganon drops a Heart Container upon defeat. Defeating him allows Link to avenge Urbosa's death as well as free her spirit to retake control of Vah Naboris and she will award Link will her ability Urbosa's Fury. Battle alternative If Link rushes off to Hyrule Castle before freeing Van Naboris, Thunderblight Ganon will appear to fight Link alongside other undefeated Scourges of the Divine Beasts in a back to back boss battle to defend their creator who is in the process of reincarnating himself. Path to the Final Trial As part of The Champions' Ballad DLC, Link confronts Thunderblight Ganon once more in an Illusory Realm as part of Monk Maz Koshia's quests to prove himself worthy of taking the Final Trial. However Link must confront him with limited items increasing the difficulty. Theory Like the others, Thunderblight Ganon was possibly made to specifically counter Urbosa. For starters, it has a sword and shield, matching her fighting style. It can use electric attacks as well. Due to the Scimitar of the Seven and Daybreaker shield being made of metal, this was gifted to the Thunderblight for disarming purposes however Urbosa left her equipment in Gerudo Town including the lightning proof Thunder Helm which would have protected Urbosa from Thunderblight Ganon's electric attacks. It counters Urbosa's Fury by slamming metal stakes into the floor to attract the lightning. However it is unclear if it could utilize Urbosa's Fury before imprisoning her spirit as it is suggested it gained her abilities by doing so including the ability to control Vah Naboris as Rito Elder Kaneli states only a Champion or descendant of one can truly control a Divine Beast which may explain why the Scourges imprisoned their spirits in order to utilize their power to corrupt and control the Divine Beasts. However the Scourges' control is rudimentary at best as they simply rampage instead of using the Divine Beasts in coordinated attacks like the Champions do against Calamity Ganon and they were dormant for a century until Zelda's seal on Ganon started to weaken allowing the Scourges to regain control indicating their strength may be connected to Ganon or they are incapable of action without him guiding them as they are essentially phantoms that exist to serve him. See Also *Calamity Ganon *Phantom Ganon *Scourges of the Divine Beasts **Fireblight Ganon **Waterblight Ganon **Windblight Ganon de:Ganons_Donnerfluch es:Ira_del_rayo_de_Ganon fr:Ombre_de_foudre_de_Ganon zh-tw:雷咒加儂 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bosses